Недоступное желание
by PrinceBlya
Summary: Ау. Гримдджо и Улькирра растут в приюте.


Название: Недоступное желание

Автор: stupid stumpand AkiraIn

Бета: Amaryllis

Пейринг: Гриммджо\Улькиорра

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанр: ангст, дедфик

Предупреждения: нифига не знаю... А, смерть блин xd АУ _сааамую малость_ ну и ООС

Статус: --закончен--

Дисклеймер: Кубо все курит.

Размещение:мммм... нет. Сначало напишите мне.

От автора: написано на Эспада-фикатон для Зоич, шут. sЧую он меня будет бить xd люблю я не соблюдать правила xd

Перелистывая исписанные размашистым почерком листы старой тетрадки, Гриммджо пытался заставить себя избавиться от нее, изредка вздыхая, всем своим видом показывая, что вздохи эти вызваны чем-то неизбежным. На самом же деле они были непроизвольны, непритворны, а воспоминания ранили. Избавиться от нее. От той единственной вещи, которая напоминает о чем-то, что причиняет боль. От вещи, которая заставляет кровь течь по венам все быстрее и быстрее, пока ты не начинаешь гореть изнутри.

«Это не любовь, не любовь, нет, нет, нет…» - повторял он это бесполезное заклинание снова и снова.

Он устал кричать - горло болело. Теперь он мог лишь хрипеть. У него не было больше сил смотреть на ту фотографию, где на черном снимке должен был быть Он. Так уж получилось: пленка не могла поймать Его лик. Но воспоминания говорили, что Он там есть.

Осталось воспоминание, не осталось доказательств. Гриммджо никогда не верил, что у Шифера есть душа, но, вспоминая смутно знакомое лицо человека, которого знал с самого детства, почти всю свою жизнь, он готов был поверить, что лишился чего-то очень важного. Своей души.

- Твою мать, Шифер…

Хотелось добавить что-то вроде: «Я ненавижу тебя» или «Ты наконец-то исчез из моей жизни»... Но даже лгать самому себе он устал. Надоело все. Это сырое утро раздражало еще больше.

- И ты мне надоел. Наконец сдох, да, Улькиорра? – Он усмехнулся, прищурив свои кошачьи глаза, наблюдая за тем, как облачка дыма выплывают изо рта. В горле немного першит.

Сейчас бы воды, но сил чтобы дойти до киоска просто нет. Так и останется сидеть на холодной могильной плите. В последний раз откроет тетрадь, на которой неровным подчерком в правом нижнем углу красовалась надпись:

«Я

смотрел

на тебя

всегда.

Но ты все равно ушел.»

Ведь вся его жизнь была именно такой.

**Запись из дневника.**

«Я сходил с ума. Я ненавидел тебя, настолько, что злоба выплескивалась наружу. Я не мог таить в себе эмоции. Чувства никогда не поддавались контролю, это было моей слабостью. Ты мерещился мне всюду. Твой образ был выжжен в моей памяти, я не мог его стереть. Твой голос заменил стук молотка - он был сродни головной боли. Ты всецело был моей проблемой, и я покорно поддался своему желанию избавиться от тебя.

Я еще не понимал, что это будет так легко сделать. И так тяжело пережить.

Впервые мы встретились, когда мне было одиннадцать лет. Совсем был малявка. Я попал в сиротский приют. Сколько себя помню, я всегда кого-то ненавидел. Мать, отца, воспитательницу детского сада. Всегда был кто-то, на кого я выплескивал свою ненависть. Я был постоянно с чем-то не согласен. Всегда непокорен. В приюте по-другому не стало. Мой характер не изменился только потому, что рядом больше не было кого-то родного. На этот раз предметом моей ненависти стали воспитатели, якобы заботящиеся о сиротах, а на самом деле зарабатывающей проституцией, продавая собственных воспитанников. Без угрызения совести отдавали на развлечение педофилам. Мерзкие, низкие, уродливые людишки… они потеряли последние крохи совести. А была ли она у них вообще? Ненавижу. Ненавижу их каждого по отдельности и всех вместе.

Больше всех мне было жалко мальчика, который был младше нас. Он был очень тихим, словно старался, чтобы его не замечали, словно хотел стать невидимкой. Прятался там, где невозможно было спрятаться, пытался раствориться, слиться с окружающим и больше не появляться. Наверное, я понимаю его. Я тоже хотел исчезнуть. После такой жизни никому из нас не хотелось ничего. Лишь бы все это прекратилось. Любой ценой.

Почему же я не прятался по углам, как этот малыш? Мне всегда было плевать на окружающих. Ведь никто обо мне не забоится, значит, я не был перед ними в долгу. Смысл притворяться святым, когда ты знаешь, что никто не подаст руку помощи? Может быть я глуп, но не настолько, чтобы делать что-то, помогая какому-то дураку, а потом взамен получать побои. Люди всегда забавно расплачиваются: бьют ровно столько же раз, сколько ты протянул им руку.

Жизнь в приюте легко не давалась: либо ты проигрываешь, либо выживаешь. Либо ты ходишь под чьим-то покровительством, либо ты - чей-то покровитель. Все просто, как закон джунглей. Нам было скучно. Мы гуляли по заброшенной стройке, бегали от строителей и прятались, пока день не закончится. Ночью можно было сидеть на крыше и радоваться тому, что сегодня ты свободен. В такие моменты мы даже переставали думать, что наша свобода – иллюзорная насмешка судьбы. Именно тогда я впервые попробовал сигарету, но для того, чтобы курение стало привычкой, мне нужны были деньги.

В приюте нам не давали на карманные расходы. Вот ведь правда! Что за глупости?! Какие могут быть расходы у тех, кто и так висит на шее общества? Мало того, что они не передохли, как их родители, так еще и хотят, чтобы им кто-то отдавал честно заработанные копейки! Поэтому среди нас существовал обычай: если ты достаточно силен - находишь тех, кто младше, слабее тебя, и заставляешь их искать тебе «карманные деньги». В ту пору я был слишком мал, чтобы на что-то претендовать, поэтому меня взял под свою опеку какой-то парень шестнадцати лет и научил срезать кошельки у простаков, таскать деньги из банки, где наша преподавательница хранила деньги. Одним словом, обучил всему тому, что сам умел. Я был прилежным учеником, но на то, чтобы купить свои сигареты мне понадобилось время.

Помню, я узнал твое имя спустя три года, именно в тот период, когда начал курить. Замечательное было время. Вот уж чего-чего, а воспоминаний накопилась куча. Но чаще всего припоминается тот момент, когда я впервые произнес это имя. «Улькиорра». Пробуя на языке эти звуки, меня до сих пор приводит в неописуемый восторг уже сам факт того, что я имею право их произносить. Твое имя звучало как приговор, и все еще я считаю, что оно им и было. Уликиорра – ты мой приговор в этой жизни. В эти свои 15 лет я понял, что меня влечет к тебе.

И этот яд, который разливается по венам, и эти звуки, врывающиеся в голову, и это состояние, вгоняющее меня в тоску. Все что я ни делаю, доказывает тот факт, что я не могу существовать отдельно без тебя. Я могу быть безумным, я могу срываться, я могу разорвать любого, кто окажется рядом с тобой. Твоя кожа очень нежная, ты не создан для такой суровой жизни, но ты терпишь, в тебе выносливости больше, чем во всех нас. Твои глаза, – потухшие - раньше я видел в них что-то, напоминающее драгоценные камни, но это было давно, когда я еще только попал в приют. В те дни из-за этих глаз я считал тебя чем-то волшебным. Черт побери, можно сказать, что ты был последней сказкой, в которую я верил, после того, как даже Санта Клаус давным-давно умер в моем сердце.

Это было так давно. А у тебя с тех пор всегда был какой-то другой взгляд. Что-то кроме тихой ненависти и безразличия ко всему. Я, грешным делом, пеняю на свою детскую впечатлительность, потому что твой взгляд не мог быть волшебным или мало-мальски живым. Деревья были большими, а таинственный Уликиорра еще не казался равнодушным по отношению ко всему, что ползает.

В моих воспоминаниях острой иглой засело твое презрение к окружающим, которое было настолько всепоглощающим, что переходило в полное отрицание того, что вокруг вообще что-то существовало, что-то жило.

Ты не делал никаких попыток что-либо изменить. Ты просто ложился под любого, на кого тебе покажут пальцем. Ты был порочен более чем кто-либо из нас, но не считал свою «грязноту» чем-то особенным. Может быть, именно это было главной причиной, может быть, что-то другое. Я даже не отрицаю, что это была дура-судьба, но факт оставался фактом: я хотел тебя. Хотел тебя безудержно и болезненно. Все мое тело, порой, ныло, скулило, когда я думал о тебе. Жизнь в приюте научила меня ничего не стыдиться и получать то, что я хотел. Чего бы мне это не стоило… Я добился многого за какие-то пять лет, поэтому ты для меня не представлял особых проблем.

Поначалу ты ненавидел, когда я ласкал тебя. Тогда я еще не понимал, что только я умею вызывать в тебе настоящие эмоции. Возможно, это к лучшему, потому что иначе бы я истерзал тебя. Нет, твое нежное тело осталось бы целым, я бы сожрал тебя изнутри, словно хищник, который наконец-то завалил долгожданную жертву. Ты был практически мой. О да, для меня большим удовольствием, чем сам секс, было ощущение того, что я легко могу заняться им с тобой в любую минуту. И хоть тебе не нравилось, но я трогал тебя, пробовал на вкус, целовал. Ооо, а какой ненавистью искажалось твое лицо, как ты кусал губы, почти до крови, когда я находил твои эрогенные точки? Ты стонал, о да, тебе нравилось. И именно это тебя бесило. Я заставлял тебя получать удовольствие. Я хотел видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончал. Я смотрел на тебя, наслаждался тобой.

Всегда.

«Безумец, идиот, кретин»

Стоит только взглянуть на тебя и просто сносит крышу. Забываешь, что есть какие-то грани, правила, принципы. Мечтать, найти, поймать, взять, сломать, подчинить, использовать, не отпускать. Не отдавать никому, не позволять кому-либо трогать тебя. Обладать тобой. Если бы звезды действительно исполняли желания, я бы загадал, чтобы ты не существовал без меня, чтобы ты появлялся только перед моим взглядом, как мираж. Кажется, ты называл это феноменализмом… а может идеализмом. Я не очень внимательно слушал твои разговоры, потому что твой запах, твои жесты и голос занимали меня больше, чем смысл слов, что этот голос озвучивал.

Я мало прошу от жизни. Я скромный человек. Для того, чтобы смириться со всем этим, мне нужно всего две вещи: чтобы ты был вечно, и чтобы ты был вечно моим.

Но это невозможно. Ты как будто добровольно идешь к этим ублюдкам, позволяющим делать с тобой все, что угодно. Что бы я ни делал, ты не желал меня слушать. Я пытался спасти тебя, я предлагал тебе остаться со мной, сбежать, начать новую жизнь. Я проявлял детскую наивность. Но, черт возьми, ты отказывался! Почему? Как ты мог?! Как ты смел?!

Мы же можем это сделать. Мы никому не нужны, простые нахлебники, способ заработать дешевых денег. Мы просто вещи. Неужели ты считал, считаешь, что ты кому-то нужен? Ты нужен только мне, но ты этого в упор не замечаешь. Стоит пожелать, тебе стоит только намекнуть, и я сделаю что угодно. Мы сбежим, не будем больше рабами этих грязных развлечений. Тряпка, дешевая шлюха. Быть со мной лучше, чем давать грязным извращенцам. Но ты тяжело вздыхаешь, смотришь в пол и отрицательно трясешь головой.

В моих воспоминаниях твои губы так возбуждающе и нежно приоткрываются, и ты что-то шепчешь. Я проигрываю это воспоминание в своей голове снова и снова, но все равно не могу услышать, что ты хочешь мне сказать. Хотя, если быть точным, я не хочу этого слышать. В конце концов, если бы я очень хотел, я бы прочитал отрицательный ответ по твоим губам.

Ты терпеть не мог, когда я курил. А я курил назло, вдыхал дым в легкие, задерживал дыхание и целовал тебя, выдыхая дым прямо в рот. А потом все крутилось и вертелось, потому что было слишком хорошо, потому что твои поцелуи были настолько возбуждающими, а нежелание мне подчиняться – сильным, что я терял рассудок. Ты показывал только отвращение и ненависть, но ты не отталкивал меня. Ты просто не подпускал к себе. А я добивался тебя. Шаг за шагом, день за днем. Делал ошибки, снова начинал все с начала. Но я не прекращал попыток подчинить тебя себе. И я, и ты знали, что этого не будет. Бессмысленная игра. Но я не мог без этого. В какой-то момент я просто перестал себя контролировать. Ты выиграл.

А теперь я остался один. Звезды, наверное, тоже не хотели слушать, что от них просил никому ненужный сирота. Поэтому выполнили только ту часть желания, в которой ты не должен был существовать».

**Конец записи.**

Сигареты закончились. С досадой Джагерджек выкинул смятую пустую пачку куда-то в сторону, в последний раз посмотрел на надпись на могильной плите, которая его безумно раздражала, и кинул на землю тетрадь. Прямо на то место, где покоился Шиффер.

- Я не хочу хранить это у себя, – последние слова, которые он произнес

.

Гриммджо больше никогда не приходил сюда.


End file.
